A Silly Kasumi Lemon
by ssfr
Summary: Tso, once, long ago, I read some chunks of Bondage Fairies off usenet. There were no male faries at all, and I wondered why . . . Kasumi/OFC past Cologne/OFC


**A Silly Kasumi Lemon**

prolog, almost silent:  
The camera pans over a fairy, showing off her tall, high-heeled boots, up over her smooth back and wasp-like wings, then over her shoulder, showing off her long black gloves and well-formed arms before turning to show her pretty face, framed by her slightly longer than shoulder-length grey hair. The camera pauses for a moment on her gorgeous, pale brown, almost golden eyes.

**Concocted By Suika Roberts**

The camera pulls back as she drops off the small branch she was standing on, her wings making a very faint 'shush shush' as they beat rapidly. She flies across a clearing, pausing for a moment to watch a human woman and her lover neck. She smiles, then continues on. Almost at the treeline she drops to the ground next to a large handbag, which is taller than she is, despite being half collapsed. The camera follows her inside, and we can see her tugging at something white, which eventually resolves into a pair of panties. She presses her face to the damp fabric, a sad expression on her face, then the camera fades to black as she falls asleep.

**From Takahashi Rumiko's Ranma 1/2**

The camera fades in on the fairy, still in the bag, but the bag is rocking back and forth slowly. She gets a scared look on her face, and pulls herself up to look out though the top of the bag. All that can be seen are the high walls of a residential neighborhood. She stuffs her hand in her mouth, a horrified expression on her face, then pulls herself the rest of the way out of the bag and flies off franticly. The camera stays on the woman with the bag, her arm about her lover's shoulders as the two young women walk down the street.

**And Kondom's Bondage Fairies**

**(Sorta)**

I drop to rest on a convienient brick wall, the soul-hunger tying my belly into knots. The human "convienence food" is enough to keep my stomach full, but . . .

Mmm, I can feel someone, almost smell them. I stretch my neck, feeling the warm radiance against the taut skin. I fly quickly over to the windowsill, sure that this person will be unapproachable. However, even if they are, the windowsill should be close enough to take the edge off my hunger, get me another couple miles. I fly up to the sill from below, catch the edge with my hands and peer over, my wings folded down against my back.

The room has only one occupant, and I smile, pulling myself up onto the windowsill the rest of the way. I watch for a few moments, basking in the delicious energy radiating off the girl as I slowly realize that she's asleep, caught in the middle of an erotic dream. Emboldened by the knowledge I fly over, land lightly on her belly, the warm energy a dozenfold stronger at the closer range. She whimpers, and I rub a gentle hand in great circles against her belly. She twists, trying to follow my hand, emboldening me still further.

I flutter back, glad that her thrashing has kicked the sheet off, and she's calmed again. She could squash me to death with an incautious press of her hand, but my soul-hunger makes me reckless. I slip up under her nightgown, the soft satin heavy against the top of my head as I walk quickly up between her thighs. The girl's panties are soaked, and I press my face against the slick dampness. She murmors encouragingly, her hips rocking slightly. I stroke her labia through her panties with long smooth strokes. Her hips start rocking in an even motion, in perfect counterpoint to my hands, and the energy she's radiating comes to a focus as she begins to wake up, concentrating about my hands, building slowly. After a moment she gasps, suddenly awake, as her building orgasm peaks, washing over me in a sudden hot rush, and I collapse against her, my hand pressing to her soaked panties near my breasts, right over her clit, stroking her through the final moments of her orgasm.

Her voice is loud in the quiet room, 'wow. Never came like that before.' She is whispering, her voice echoless in the still room. Her hand pulls her nightgown up, and she blinks down at me. 'Who are you?'

I stare back, suddenly scared almost witless. 'My name's Sylvie.'

Gentle fingers gather me up, and I curl my legs up protectively. 'Don't be scared. You are safe with me.' She smiles brightly, 'You're why I came like that, aren't you?'

I nod, mute, then watch in terror as she brings me up to her mouth. Terror transmutes to wonder when she kisses me, a warm, soft, wonderful kiss, full of warm affectionate energy; I almost melt against her lips.

'What are you, Sylvie-chan?' She's pulled me away from her lips, a gentle smile tilting them as she speaks.

'I'm a fairy. See?' I bring my wings up and flutter them slowly.

'How pretty! I'm Tendou Kasumi.' She leans forward, strokes her nose up my side with a slight moan. 'I don't suppose I could reciprocate on that, can I?' She sounds disappointed.

'Hmm, it might be a little difficult,' her face falls even further at my words, 'but we should be able to work something out.' I smile up at her, my insides tied into glorious knots.

'And how would we manage that?' She's smiling again, one index finger rubbing circles on my back, between my wings, easing the ache of my wing muscles.

I moan softly in appreciation, 'You could keep doing that, I suppose.'

Kasumi stops rubbing my back for a moment, twitching her nightgown back down, then setting me on her lap. The soft satin moves for a moment as Kasumi arranges it to her liking, taut across her thighs. Gentle fingers move remarkably lightly over my body, pausing whenever she finds one of the knots that seem a permanent feature of my musculature.

Moments later a firmer pressure attacks those knots, far far more powerful than anything a fairy has ever managed, yet controlled so well that it doesn't feel like I'm being sqeezed, rather a wonderful, warm, loved feeling. I moan loudly, and Kasumi giggles. Her fingers stroke across my butt, warm affection flowing from them, combining with the firm pressure to leaving behind a wonderful lastitude. One finger starts stroking my left inner thigh, and I slide myself backwards, pressing tender parts firmly against Kasumi's finger. She catches on remarkably quickly, setting a quick rythm, her touch firm, her skin soft against my thighs.

A few instants later I orgasm, my thighs clamping firmly about Kasumi's finger, and her other hand moves to stroke down my back. I lay on Kasumi's thigh, making slow circling motions with my hands, totally sated. For the first time in years, the soul-hunger is silent, my stomach is mostly full, and I've just experienced the best sex of my entire life. I'd forgotten why human girls are considered such desirable partners. I roll onto my back, my wings making faint crinkling noises, and look up at Kasumi, letting my feelings show. She smiles, her fingers stroking my waist lightly.

After a moment she sighs, waking me from the pleasant doze I'd fallen into. 'I really should get up and make breakfast.'

I force myself to sit up. 'I'll accompany you, would that make it better?' I smile, striking a pose that my lovers invariably found very attractive.

Kasumi is no exception, gasping a little bit before replying, 'Yes, I think that would.'

I giggle, 'OK,' before flitting over to sit on the edge of a dresser, most likely Kasumi's. Her body, as the nightgown had hinted, is wonderful, and I hug myself at the sight. She notices, and blushes, the red flush spreading down her shoulders.

I flit over, 'What are you blushing for? You look absolutely ravishing.'

Kasumi's blush spreads further, so I just kiss the tip of her nose, then return to the dresser. She smiles, the blush finally fading, and gets dressed, a staid cotton sundress over plain underwear. I land lightly on her shoulder, balancing with the aid of one delicate ear, after she finishes brushing her hair.

'I still can't believe,' one finger comes up, strokes down my side, 'that I could be this lucky.' I blink at her phrase, then put my worry aside.

-8-

'Ranma-kun!' Kasumi greets the shorter young woman, and I sway lightly under the sudden warmth radiating off of her.

Unlike the other four this morning, Ranma notices me, 'Kasumi-chan, who's your friend?' She reaches out with one hand, her delicious warmth enveloping me as she gently touches the underside of my chin.

I dip my head to caress the finger, awed by the power dripping off the shapely digit. Kasumi answers Ranma's question, 'This is Sylvie-chan, she's a fairy.' I flutter my wings for the young woman's admiration.

'Wow. I've never met a fairy before. That is an impressive costume, Sylvie-chan.'

'Thank you, Ranma-chan.' Ranma almost chokes at my words, but recovers.

'You're welcome.' Ranma quickly turns back to her food, embarrassed. I press myself to Kasumi's neck, rubbing my cheek firmly against the soft skin.

The others finally deign to notice my presence, all of them making some show of shock, amazment, and disgust. I huddle closer to Kasumi's neck, but Ranma's smile helps stiffen my spine a little.

-8-

'Are you sure you want to go shopping with me?'

'Of course,' I look up at the much taller girl from my position on the counter, striking a pose when she looks at me. I smile at the flush of affection I feel from her when she blinks, then strokes a gentle finger down my side. I press myself into the caress, and the warmth increases a little, stroking that cold place in my belly that never goes away.

'I should get, I need to get my purse, then we can go, OK?'

I nod, flit up to stand on her shoulder, and press my face to her lovely hair.

-8-

'Hmm, I remember this smell, what is it?' I ask, resting one hand on the large ropey-veined fruit, with its familiar sweet smell.

'It's a canteloupe,' Kasumi says, tapping the fruit in question with her fingers, then picking it up and looking at it on all sides, 'This one is a little green,' she shows me how the skin between the veins on part of the fruit is green, rather than the buff color of the rest of it.

'Why'd you tap it?' I ask, lifting a different one, rolling it in place as I look for green bits, then smell it carefully, noticing how the smell is rich and riper than the one that was still green.

'To see if it has started to go bad, I think. My mother taught me to pick the ones that sound like that, but I'm really not quite sure why.'

I slap the canteloupe I'm examining with the palm of one hand, and hear a very similar sound to when Kasumi tapped the one she just set back down.

'This one sounds good to me. Would you like to get it?' Kasumi smiles down at me.

'Yes, please,' I pick it up again at Kasumi's nod, this time rolling it up the canteloupes behind it a little ways before I can get underneath it and lift it free. With quick wingbeats I carry the fruit over to Kasumi, who gravely takes it from me and sets it into the basket she has on her arm. I settle back against her neck, basking in her warmth as she settles the fruit, only slighty bigger around than my armspan, a little deeper into the basket.

A few aisles later, 'Sylvie, could you get a bottle of the Crystal mustard off the top shelf?'

I notice what she mentioned, and flit up to it, 'this?'

'Yes,' she smiles up at me, and I suddenly realize just how obnoxious it must be not to have wings, because I can tell this shelf is just at the edge of her grasping range. I pick up one bottle and carry it down to her, stealing a kiss at her knuckles as she takes the bottle from me. She blushes prettily, a sudden gush of warmth making that coldnes in my belly unexpectedly retreat.

-8-

'So, do you have anything more to do?'

'No, I don't think so,' Kasumi tells me, taking the bottle of mustard over to what she'd called the refrigerator, and setting it inside.

I follow her, slip under her hair, and trail kisses up the back of her neck. She gasps, softly, bending her head to tension the skin a little better. 'So, then could I perhaps show you a few more reasons that it is nice to have a fairy around?'

'Mmmm, perhaps,' she murmors.

I bite her ear in retaliation, as hard as I can without breaking the skin.

'Haa,' she says, not a word but a sharp exhalation, 'please show me,' she manages a little later.

-8-

'What do you want to show me?' she asks, closing the door to her room.

'Lock it, please,' I tell her, knowing that people will come in at the worst possible moment otherwise, even if they aren't fairies.

She twists something on the nob, then steps away from the door, 'OK.'

'Hmm,' I murmor softly, letting myself collapse against her neck, 'I almost wish I'd listened to all the stories,' I mutter softly.

'What stories?'

*Right. That's her ear I'm holding onto* 'The ones that always made me turn red and run away, about how to make love to a human girl.'

'Oh? So,' Kasumi's hand is so gentle as her fingers carres my back, 'being involved with a human is not uncommon?'

'Human girls, at least.'

'Why is that?'

I flit out to hover in front of her face, examining it carefully. It betrays nothing but genuine curiosity, a tiny bit of concern, and the budding affection that is warming my soul.

'Lie on the bed, 'cause it's long and involved, and I'd like to be able to watch you without flying.'

'As you wish,' Kasumi tells me, laying down, pulling one pillow up into a lump under her upper chest and neck, and fluffing the other pillow. She makes a gracious gesture with one hand, and I acceed, settling lightly to sit cross-legged on the pillow.

She snuggles down against her pillow, her chin supported by her hands, 'So?'

'Long ago, and I mean, really long ago, there were lots of magical creatures, harpies, gryphons, dragons, giants, gnomes, elves, and others,' I look down at my hands, wrapped around my knees, 'A long time ago, they started to go extinct, first the giants, then the dragons, then the harpies, gryphons, then the elves. By the time the Old Woman was a child, the giants were almost gone, there had not been a dragon born in what even the dragons considered a long time, and they didn't have a high birthrate to begin with. The Old Woman met a giant once, when she was a child, and the giant was very old. As she got older fewer and fewer babies were being born, to any of the other magical peoples. Even the other unaging races were thinning out, accident or warfare picking them off one by one.

'The changing climate was not helping, the increasingly long and bitter winters were hard on the harpies in particular. One snowy summer day the Old Woman moved in with a family of humans, into a long, smokey house of elephant bone and sod. She lived with this family for many of their generations, scouting, helping hunt the large furry elephants,'

'How old is the old woman?'

'No one knows. She's old enough that she stopped keeping track before she moved in with the elephant-hunters. Guesses range upward from a hundred and fifty thousand years,' I smile crookedly.

'What's her name?'

'She doesn't remember, so,' a half-shrug accompanies the answer, 'And that is about the last time she can remember seeing a male fairy. They had been getting rarer for years, as the birthrate skewed.'

'Then, how?' Kasumi points at me with her chin.

'Well, a lot of people were somewhat embarrassed about it, she said, but a little bit of asking around showed that most of the mothers had human lovers.'

Kasumi does a very nice startled face.

'Yeah, well, the Old Woman says that a fair portion of the fairies thought the same way, then. By the time things warmed up again the other magical races were extinct, driven to at best a pitiful handful of survivors. Other than the fairies, none of the survivors had had even a single birth in several thousand years.

'Most of the fairies had by this time reconciled to the fact that we are cross-fertile with humans, particularly female ones, and the arguments about how and why had been underway for a long time.'

'Female ones?' Kasumi's voice is puzzled, 'How?'

'No one's really sure about the how, but modern scientific culture has pointed up some posssibilities. Anyway, about the time the Egyptians were putting the pyramids up in Giza, or whereever, the old woman moved to Japan, and she's been here ever since.

'The sages think that the cross-fertility might have something to do with why we've survived and the other magical creatures didn't. Talking to the older fairies, one finds that the soul-hunger has gotten worse over the years. When the Old Woman was a girl she never felt it, and it was only a minor annoyance before she moved in with her family of elephant hunters. When they broke up she first felt it heavily. It got steadily worse for a long time, then leveled out, about five hundred years ago. The other elders agree with both the trend and the point it leveled off at.

'Most of us are pretty sure that the magic in the world wore out, or left, or changed, or something like that, and that it is that that killed off the other magical peoples. The soul-hunger is a side effect of our apparent ability to turn the energy living things emanate into the magical energy we need to keep functioning, or so it seems.'

'Is that why you like being close to me?'

'Partly,' I smile, 'You're also quite pretty, caring, and really seem to be an admirable sort of person.'

Kasumi blushes, and I can't help myself, wriggling to my feet and flitting over to press my face against the soft, lovely warmth of her cheek.

'Hey,' she protests, mildly, twisting her face to rub more of it against me. I step back, then back a little more so that her eyes can focus on me.

I smile, then bounce, dropping to the bed by the pillow, and I sit back against it, folding my legs again, 'I'm sorry, it was just too tempting. Anyway, most people, even fairies, have an aura of warmth to them, of variable strength, and humans have just about the strongest, especially when they are,' I can't believe how hard it is to say the word, and I can feel my face warm.

'Involved?'

I nod weakly, 'Yeah. The current thoughts are that we're just weird. A couple actually checked their and their eldest daughter's DNA, a couple years ago. According to Michi, the human, their daughter's DNA is indeed a mix of both parents, but they won't speculate on how.

'It involves fluid exchange somehow, that much has been figured out, but we're a little squickish about asking those kinds of questions.'

'So, your,' Kasumi pauses, glancing down, 'father . . . was a human woman?'

'Yep. Mama and her were pretty heavily in love, and I'm the eldest of fifteen,'

'Fifteen?'

'Four years between each of us, that seems to be a biological limit. As I was saying, I'm the eldest of fifteen, of whom thirteen are still alive. She lived to be almost eighty,' I pause, glancing down, swallowing to help regain my composure, 'but when she died, it really tore us all up pretty good. Mama, she,' I bite my lip a moment, 'just wasted away, wouldn't eat, would hardly sleep, the only thing keeping her going was Milly, the youngest, who was still a child. When Milly went on her first quest Mama really fell appart. We tried to be there, tried to help, but she only barely survived until Milly got back, and then about a week later she keeled over.'

Kasumi shifts, rolling over onto her side, and gathers me up, cupping me to her breast as the old pain overwhelms me again.

'How long ago was this?' Kasumi asks softly.

'Nobunaga was just starting to make a real mess of things when Mama died.'

'My,' she says softly, another warm rush of affection flowing over me.

'I should go, I think,' my voice wavers.

'Why?' Kasumi's voice is slightly hurt.

'I,' I pause, gulp, attempt to get my voice undercontrol, 'Don't think I could stand to see you die.'

'That won't happen for a long time,' Kasumi tells me, her voice confident.

'A hundred years is not a long time, dear,' I tell her softly.

'How about three hundred?'

'What do you mean?'

'A friend of ours is three hundred years old. She shows her age a lot less gracefully than you, but,'

'It'd just hurt more,'

'Then leave, sometime, when I start to go,'

'No,' I snuggle against the soft warmth of her breast, 'I've lived a decently long time, and most of it hasn't been this nice.'

'So, you'll stay?'

'Until the end.'

'No wasting away after I'm gone, promise?'

'I,' *knives are so much easier to come by now*, 'Promise.'

'Thank you,' she cranes her neck and plants a soft kiss against my hair.

-8-

'Mmmngn?' I mumble, waking slowly as Kasumi shifts, her hand still holding me gently to her breast.

'I need to cook dinner, and after that I'll need to go talk to Shanpuu's great-grandmother.'

'Who's she?'

'Shanpuu is a Chinese Amazon, and her grandmother is the woman I told you about, who's three hundred.'

'OK,' *Could it be?*

-8-

'Here,' Kasumi hands me an almost paper-thin slice of the cantaloupe, a lovely smile on her face.

The slice is almost as long as I am tall, and the juice flows thickly over my hands as I manhandle the thing, ripping off great chunks and eating them quickly. It is even more lovely than I'd remembered, at least in part because this one is fresh, and because Kasumi sliced it for me.

When I finish it she's there with a warm, wet cloth, and her remarkably gentle fingers wash my face, arms and chest, 'Maybe I should have cut you a smaller slice.'

'Only if you mind washing me off,' I tell her, grabbing her fingers and pulling one close. I give it a kiss, and she smiles, blushing slightly.

'Not at all.'

-8-

Everyone seems to have calmed down by the time dinner is served, but some of them seem a little hostile.

'What are you?' the youngest sister, Akane, asks me, annoyance dripping from her tone.

'I'm a fairy,' I smile at her, shifting a little so she can get a better look at my wings.

'Then why are you hanging off of my sister like some kind of leech?'

'Because she is so cute, and sweet, and she seems willing to put up with me.'

Akane glares at me, but Kasumi's chiding 'Akane,' makes her drop her eyes to her plate.

'I'm sorry, Sylvie-chan,' Akane's voice is soft.

Ranma-chan just smiles at me.

-8-

'Hello? Is anyone here?'

'Good evening, Tendou-san, how are you?'

'I am well. A certain incident has led me to need to take up my training in the Art once more, and I would much prefer your teaching to that of my father's teacher.'

'Most anyone would prefer my teaching to that of Happosai. Why do you wish to take up the Art?'

'I think I may have something to do with that, my friend.'

'Sylvie?' Cologne, the girl I'd met on my own quest, so long ago, asks.

-8-

I just stare, watch, entranced, as a purple-haired girl walks around the room, delivering food to tables.

Finally I can stand it no longer, and flit over, feel under her hair above her left eye. It's just a tiny stub, but she's got antennae.

I flit back over to Cologne and Kasumi, Shanpuu watching me bemusedly.

'How?' I demand of my old friend, and first lover.

'Do you want to discuss this now?' she looks pointedly at Kasumi.

'Yes!' I say, firmly, settling down on Kasumi's shoulder.

'Well, when we went our separate ways you apparently left me with a little something extra, a few inches below my heart,' she smiles, a bright twinkle in her eyes.

'How?' I ask her, bewildered.

'I don't know,' she shrugs a tiny bit, 'I was rather taken aback when I realized. Our daughter was born about a year after we split up.'

'That's about normal,' I say, 'for a fairy.'

'She was so cute,' Cologne's voice is soft as she reminisces, 'a little big, about four kilos when she was born. Her antennae didn't grow in until she was about three, and her wings didn't until she was nearly ten.'

'Wow,' Kasumi says, and I look at her. She's smiling, 'So I could have your baby, Sylvie-chan?' her fingertip brushes my cheek, along with a warm rush of love, filling me almost to bursting.

'So it seems,' I tell her, holding her fingertip as I rub my cheek against it.

'She was a real terror for a while,' Cologne takes a sip of her tea, still smiling, 'but after a while, twenty years or so, she stopped trying to kill me with a heart attack, and sowing wild oats with pretty girls all over the village and surrounding countryside.'

'All over?' I ask, a little bit appalled.

'All over,' Cologne agrees, 'We've got at least seventy granddaughters, several hundred great-granddaughters, including Shanpuu here, and over a thousand great-great-granddaughters, and a few great-great-grandsons. All of your descendents have the fairy traits, although they appear later in life. Shanpuu won't grow her wings for a few more years.'

'Wow,' I say, completely surprised. I'd thought that maybe I had a daughter and grand-daughter, but this would have knocked me off my feet, had I been standing.

'Yep. I think the current Musk prince is one of ours, too. You can tell by the hair color, even before any of the other traits appear.'

I stare, 'You mean that . . . '

'Our heredetary enemies are now led by my grandson? Who's got a Jusenkyou curse, and is now my granddaughter as well? I find it rather amusing, even if I can't tell him.'

'Why not?'

'It would be bad for his mother, if she's still alive. The musk are very . . . ' she trails off.

'Evil?' I ask.

She nods, 'About their women.'

'How old is he?'

'Less than twenty.'

'So,' I ask, suddenly sure, 'Our daughter is still alive?'

'Yes, although she's settled down, for now, with this nice dragon.'

'A dragon? There's still some alive?'

'At least one.'

Kasumi's just smiling happily at me, her finger moving in slow, tiny circles.

-8-

'You don't mind?' I ask as we walk home.

'Suddenly having Shanpuu as my lovers' great-granddaughter? No,' she smiles, turning her head to follow me as I flit off, catch what I saw, and flit back, holding it behind my back, 'What do you have there?' she asks.

'Hold out your hand,' I tell her.

She stops, and does so.

I pull the firefly out from behind me, and set him on her finger. He sits a moment, then suddenly glows a bright green, just for a little bit.

She smiles, and laughs, bringing him up close to her face. He wiggles his antennae at her, then spreads his wing covers and flies off. She watches him go, her grin not fading, then turns to me, 'I think I love you,' she shakes her head, 'Which is ridiculous, since I've barely met you this morning, but I do.'

'We tend to fall hard and fast,' I tell her, 'So it's not very surprising that I wouldn't mind spending forever with you.'

'Thank you,' she says, 'And, to continue what I was saying earlier, I've always wanted a large family. Now I've got one of the largest I know of,' her smile is blinding, the warm gushing love making what I felt this morning pale by comparison.

-8-

Kasumi drops, warm, sweating, breathing heavily, onto the porch. I flit over close, pull her hair out of the way, and nuzzle into the warm wet crease between her jaw and skull. I can feel her smile.

-8-

She's touching herself, breathing hard, as I kneel on her breast, naked, rubbing her nipple back and forth, the lovely nub glistening with my wetness, sliding easily between my legs. We're both so close, I can feel it.

Orgasm washes over us, surpassing everything I'd ever felt before.

-8-

Kasumi has tied her knees to the headboard, the ropes just long enough to allow her a little motion, but not enough to let her close them.

She's moaning, touching her breasts, her belly, soft, flickering touches against my face.

I'm so close, just from this, from the lovely feel of her pleasure, from the softness of her labia against my body, from the slippery, slickery intensity of her clitoris pressed between my breasts, sliding up and down with each convulsive twitch of her hips.

She's already come twice, once when I told her what I wanted, then again when I first spread her labia and pressed her slick hardness between my breasts.

We come in quick succession, the sudden gush of her release shocking me with it's intensity, bringing my own even as her warm ejaculate coats me all the way to my feet.

She cuddles me firmly to her breast for a little bit, then unties her legs and rolls carefully onto her side before she begins to lick her fluids from my body.

After a bit, that leads to her carefully licking me with an entirely different intent, her tongue broader and as firm as a fairy's thigh between my own.

It's bumpy, almost rough, but lovely as she touches me with it, slowly at first, then faster, then slow again. After a few minutes I come, hard, my head thrown back as I scream my release.

She licks up the line of my body, up my belly, between my breasts, up my throat and under my chin. It feels so nice.

-8-

I wake up feeling funny, and hold my hand over my belly, pondering the strange sensations. Finally mom's words come back to me, 'When it happens, you'll know. Not right away, but within a couple weeks.'

Suddenly, absurdly, I need her reassurance. I touch her breast, then stretch out on it, rubbing her nipple. She wakes with a smile, and I smile back at her, a little nervous.

'Good morning, Sylvie!' she says, her smile and the rush of warmth that comes with it driving the fear back a little.

'It happened,' I tell her.

'It?' she asks, a little confused. I push myself back, onto my feet, and cup my still-flat belly with my hand.

'Oh,' she says, her eyes widening to an almost impossible degree, 'That it.'

Suddenly the width of her grin matches that of her eyes, and she's gently scooping me into her hand, and standing up. She sets me on the fairy-sized silken bed she made me, which is mainly used for this, sitting in while I watch her get dressed. She just pulls on a yukata, though, and then turns to watch me.

I dig through my drawers for an outfit, bending over at the waist because I know she likes it. She makes a lovely purring noise, and warm love flows over me as I pull out a dress, then panties from my top drawer, and long, thigh high, socks. I put the black socks, hand knit from the finest wool thread I've ever seen, on first, then the panties, then the deep purple dress with its long, draping sleeves, low cut bosom, and short dagged skirt. Last is my favorite pair of fuck-me boots, the leather mirror-shined, coming up over my knees, with tall stilletto heels.

I flit over, and settle onto her shoulder, carefull not to set my weight back and drive those lovely heels into her, and sit down.

I cross my legs at the ankles, and remember Ranma's cute comment about these boots with a little smile and a laugh.

'What is it?' Kasumi asks.

'Just thinking about what Ranma-chan said about my boots.'

'That it's a good thing fairies don't have to walk?'

'Nope, the next line, "because I don't think there's anything attractive about limping."'

Kasumi smiles, and touches my belly with her fingertip.

-8-

Soun looks shell-shocked. Akane's dumbfounded. Ranma's pleased. Nabiki. Nabiki's envious, I think.

I ponder that a moment, then decide.

-8-

'Kasumi,' I ask her, 'I'm wondering if you think this might be a good idea?' and I tell her what I want to try.

She just looks at me for a long time, then nods, 'Perfect.'

-8-

Ranma's carrying the picnic basket, balancing the massive, ungainly weight on top of her head.

Akane and Nabiki are chattering gaily, while Shanpuu, Kodachi and Ukyou are trying to fight without being too obvious about it, but the deep coldness of their emotions is a little bit of a disappointment.

Kasumi's got the most lovely I've-got-a-secret smile on her face.

Finally we reach the meadow I chose, and Ranma sets the basket down. She only lets her discomfort show in a momentary rubbing of her head, but I can feel it.

I flit over, and kiss her cheek. She puts her hand to it, and looks at me, confused.

'Thank you for carrying the basket, Ranma-chan.'

She finally smiles, and I go back to Kasumi.

-8-

'Now that we're here,' Kasumi whispers to me, 'How do we call fairies?'

'Just sit here, and think sexy thoughts. Ranma will draw fairies just because of who she is, and so, I think, will Nabiki.'

'Good,' and she's kissing me all over, my head tilting back so she can kiss my neck. Arousal is bringing a pink flush to my skin, I can feel it without even looking, and her saliva is soaking through my gloves, and my bodysuit, glistening on my legs, my short, low-heeled boots contrasting darkly with my glowing pink skin. I pull my hair up, out of the way, and she licks lightly at the back of my neck.

A sudden rush of warmth startles me, makes me look up. Shanpuu, Ukyou, and Kodachi are watching, a surprised, gratifying arousal flooding them. Ranma's not watching, because Akane's pressed her head against her neck, but Akane's watching, softly kissing Ranma as she does. Ranma's shuddering with each kiss, a dazzling flood of happyness flashing like a beacon every time.

Nabiki's trying not to watch, her gaze creeping over, then flashing away, frustrated longing spreading, I'm sure, for tens, maybe hundreds, of miles.

The first to appear is a cute, butterfly-winged fairy. She flutters slowly in, disguise magics on full, then she spots me, and flutters up, landing on Kasumi's hand when she holds it out, and lets the disguise drop.

'Mary!' I squeak, happily.

'Sylvie?' she gasps, 'I'd worried you got killed!'

'No, I just found myself a girlfriend,' I smile at her, then make introductions, 'Kasumi, this is Mary, who's been my friend as long as I can remember. Mary, this is Tendou Kasumi, my beloved, and,' I cup my still-flat belly.

'Wow,' she says, and flutters over, laying her head against my belly, 'She'll be a strong one, I can tell,' she turns to Kasumi, 'Keep her safe, or I'll hurt you.'

'I'd want you to,' Kasumi says, equally sincere.

'Good,' Mary says, 'Are all of them safe?'

'They've all known me for a few months, and the purple-haired girl is my great-granddaughter.'

Mary's eyes go wide, 'You've got to tell me how that happened.' She flutters off towards Ranma and Akane.

She lands on Ranma's lovely red hair, her dark green dress and multi-colored stripey socks contrasting nicely, her soft, palest pink skin accented, the brilliant orange of her short-trimmed hair standing out like some mutant crysanthemum. Her wings are black, with lovely brilliant blue spots.

Akane mutters something low, dark, angry, energy acompanying her words.

Mary smiles, and answers softly as well, warm acceptance flowing from her.

Akane grumbles again, and Mary leans forward, one hand on Akane's cheek, the other on her nose, and gently kisses her on the eyelid, which flutters closed so she can.

The anger fades, and warm embarassment replaces it for a moment, followed by a lovely trust.

-8-

We head home, Nabiki's three new friends flitting about her, playing with her short-cut hair, peeking into her shirt-pockets, tickling her, gently encouraging her trust.

Mary is fluttering about Ranma and Akane, occasionally lighting on one or the other, whispering things that make them blush in their ears, her lovely furry laugh echoing through our group.

Caroline is happily ensconced in Kodachi's cleavage, quite asleep.

Neither Ukyou nor Shanpuu seem able to keep their hands to themselves, frequently reaching out to touch either the fairy or the girl she's sleeping on.

Neither Kodachi nor Caroline seem to mind.

-8-

Van and Meruru are watching as Hitomi tries to get Nabiki to play, rather than work on her homework.

Nabiki's mouth drops open, then she takes a deep breath, and turns the page of her textbook, determined to ignore the pretty little brown-haired fairy massaging her nipple.

Hitomi gives a cute little 'Mou!' of disgust, and bites her again.

Nabiki gives a little gasp, and finally turns to Hitomi, 'I have to finish this by tomorrow. If you'd help, rather than distracting me, we'd get--'

'Tomorrow?' Hitomi whines, 'Why didn't you do it yesterday?'

'Because I tried, and you had to start licking my spine like that, and Meruru's tongue is so nice and rough, and,' Nabiki stops, looks at us, and blushes horribly.

'Go on,' Kasumi tells her.

'I've only got the rest of this chapter, then I'll be done for a while.'

'Is that all?' Van asks, gathering Hitomi up in her arms, trapping the smaller fairy's wings against her modest busom.

'That's all,' Nabiki says.

'Then I'll take Hitomi off, and keep her occupied,' Van says, and suits action to word, flying the quietly-protesting fairy with her.

'And I'll keep you from slacking,' Meruru says, dropping onto Nabiki's shoulder, and laying over to brush her furry cheek against Nabiki's neck.

Nabiki shivers, her nipples perking up, somehow, even more.

'At least too much,' Meruru smiles, and licks Nabiki's neck.

-8-

'She moved!' I tell Kasumi, my excitement only slightly dimmed by the effort it took to wake her.

'What?' Kasumi sits up, a brilliant smile on her face.

'Here, feel,' I pull her finger close, and wrap it around my belly.

The baby kicks again, a little flutter.

'Wow!' Kasumi just radiates happy energy.

I smile, loving her.

The baby wiggles and kicks, excited.

---  
log:  
1999 June late: started plotting  
1999 July 5: Started writing  
1999 July 6: added log  
1999 July 16: little more  
2000 March 27: Yay! a little more.  
2000 April 2: more.  
2000 August 13: more.  
2002 December 29: More, at long last! Only a few more scenes and this lovely mess will be out of my head!  
2003 March 29: Tiny edit ^^;  
2004 November 5: Title and disclaimer. Maybe finished.  
2009 July 5: mauled for posting to ff.n. I hope there's enough plot mixed in to keep it to an M rating -- I'm really not sure what the difference is there . . .


End file.
